Homewrecker
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: 1 of Set of 6 Anzu decides to step in between Yami and Isis. She quickly finds out it wasn't such a great idea. Songfic.


Song is 'Homewrecker' by Gretchen Wilson

Summary: Anzu decides to step in between Yami and Isis. She quickly finds out it wasn't such a great idea.

Actual Story, _Song Lyrics_

123456789

**Homewrecker**

_Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo_

_You're high heel boots and your credit card_

_Long legs and a mini skirt_

_Yeah you know what works and you work it hard_

Isis couldn't help it. She had a thing for predicting couples. Jou and Honda she didn't need to predict. They were already together. Her and Yami were together too. Five months, starting tomorrow.

Seto, having gotten over his crush on Ryou (Bakura made damn sure he did), grew a crush on Malik. Malik also had a crush on Seto, so it was only a matter of time before they got together.

Marik, would normally kill Seto for even thinking of his hikari that way (Bakura nearly did), but he was too infatuated with Yugi to notice. And by the blush on his face when Marik spoke to him, Yugi returned the feelings.

Otogi and Shizuka seemed to be getting along quite well too. Evidently that's what Mai teased Shizuka about quite often.

Next on the list was Ryou and Bakura. Ryou, she knew, had feelings for Bakura and either the ex-tomb robber just plain ignored them or he was about aware of his surroundings as a rock. Isis was willing to bet her soul it was the later.

Only one person seemed to be missing from the group of teenagers (and spirits in the cases of Yami, Bakura, and Marik). Now what was it? Ah, yes! Anzu. And speak of the devil; she just entered the club. Everyone stared.

_You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet_

_You drive the men folk crazy, but any girl can see_

_Your just a_

_Homewrecker_

_I see what you're doin'_

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got_

_But your not_

_Yeah you little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance_

_No, you're just a homewrecker_

The mouths of every guy dropped. The way Anzu was dressed…she was barely dressed at all. She was wearing a mini skirt, and an extremely small shirt. Shee had on high heeled boots that looked like they cost a nice amount of money. Her hair was done up in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She looked good…and she knew it. She smiled and started to walk towards Yami. "

Oh no she doesn't," Isis said to herself.

_I'm sure you waited for a long, long time_

_To find a man like mine_

_But honey you're to late_

_So before you go and make your move_

_Maybe me an you should get a few things strait_

Bakura watched as Isis got out of her seat and met Anzu halfway cross the room. He smirked. Oh, this was gonna be good. CAT FIGHT!

_There's two ways we can do this_

_I'll let you decide_

_You can take it somewhere else_

_Or we can take it outside, you little_

_Homewrecker_

_I see what you're doin'_

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got_

_But your not_

_Yeah you little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance_

_No, you're just a homewrecker_

"I would suggest that you leave my boyfriend alone," Isis said icily.

"And if I don't," Anzu said smugly.

"Then I won't be held accountable for my actions," Isis said. Anzu snorted then smacked Isis. Isis balled up her fist and hit Anzu with a right hook.

_Now honey, I'm a Christian, but if you keep it up_

_I'm-a gonna go to kickin' you pretty little butt_

_Is that clear enough, yeah, you little_

_Homewrecker_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance_

_No, you're just a homewrecker_

Anzu fell back and Isis pounced her and started pounding her face in. Poor Anzu never stood a chance. Isis continued to punch, kick, and scratch. Being friends with the King of Thieves can come in handy for learning how to fight. After a few minutes Anzu got away and ran from the club.

Yeah, you're just a homewrecker

A homewrecker

Isis walked up to Yami, and sat on his lap.

"Mine."

123456789

Okay, now this is my first songfic so be nice.


End file.
